Teen Titans and The Paradox
by xenofan1
Summary: Marthy Johansson was just a normal 14 years old kid. Until he died, and got transported into one of his favorite show ever. He became a Paradox, something that should not exist. Now he will have to fight with the team to save Jump City from new enemies. Can he survive in that new environment ?
1. The Beginning of The Paradox

**I do NOT own Teen Titans, it's the propriety of DC, the creators of the show and of the comics.**

California, San Fransisco

'' - Marthy ! Could you take out the trash ? ''

'' One minute, mom ! ''

I am on my computer writing to my friend Tom, who was in London, for a while. Me, I was stuck in California for the whole summer. It's not that I didn't wanted to go to California, but I would had loved to bring at least one of my friends with me. I couldn't see neither Nick or Tom for at least two months. Before going downstares, I ask Tom if he had any news of Nick.

Tom93 : No, and you ?

MarthyMcFly4 : Me neither, that's why I asked

Tom93 : I wouldn't worry for now, he's probably spending some alone time with Lucy, if you know what I mean :P

MarthyMcFly4 : Dude, that's disgusting. She's what, ten years old ? Oh, sorry, my mom's calling, talk to you later ?

Tom93 : No problem buddy, bye !

 _\- MarthyMcFly4 has disconnected_

 _\- Tom93 has disconnected_

I go downstairs, and I see my mother and my father talking. I ignore them, and I take the trash bag and go outside. While I'm doing this, I think a little presentation is welcomed.

My name's Marthy Johansson, I am 14 years old, and I normally live in New York City. I love being there, because there are my two best friends, Nick Landon and Tom Hinckell, Tom is a bit older than us, he's 16. We met him in a comic book shop, and ended friends. He was a cool guy.

I am a HUGE comic book fan, mostly the superhero's ones. I don't know why, I've always loved superheroes. I always found them so cool. My favourites by far, were the Teen Titans, I loved the show when I was little, and still to this day, sometimes, I rewatch the episodes. It was really a cool show.

I don't have as much objects of them, then when I was a kid, but I mostly sold them because I grew up. I still have a poster or two though, and a T-Shirt, but that was mostly it.

But I was worried for Nick, yeah he had Lucy back in New York, but even with her, he's gonna end up being really bored. I wish my parents would had let him go with us, but apparently there had been some...complications between our parents, but I don't know that much more.

Being there, I should go on with my backstory. Just for you to have an idea to what I look like. Here's a little description, I'll do the best I can. I have a brown short hair. I have green eyes, but thankfully I don't have glasses. I'm not a jock, but I do some sport in my free time, so my body is in a okay shape. In sports classes, I always had good results in races, for my speed and stamina, but I'm not that strong. I can barely lift 75 pounds. So, my average is decent I would say.

My clothing is basically always, t-shirt, jeans. Of course, with shoes. I'm not a nudist, like surprisingly, quite a few people in California. Since I lived here, I saw a lot of things I wish to forget. Anyway, let's continue.

I have a sister, Nicole, she's eight years old, she has brown hair, more curly than mine. She always wear dresses. She likes them. As her big brother, I always felt the need to protect her. I still do, but she will grow up, soon, she won't need me anymore. Sure, I'm not a though guy, I'm still a nerd in my room watching anime and reading to comics, but it doesn't mean I'm not in for a good ol'fight when necessary. Doesn't mean I fight often, and it doesn't mean that when I do, I win. I think it just means that I like to stand up to people.

I think, I didn't heard her inside. So I guess, she is playing outside, maybe with her new friends. She was just like that, it makes me smile, she was so good at making friends. I think she can befriends people faster in minutes than me in months. I am putting the trash away. Now that it is done, I can now return to... WHAT?!

I am standing, frozen, on my yard, as I saw, a few meters from me. Nicole standing here, coming get her soccer ball, and a car coming dangerously fast. I don't have time to think, I have to act. I run as fast as I can, just a push, I just have to push her out of the way. I don't care what happens to me, but Nicole has to live, she has to. Would my parents miss me ? Maybe ? Would my friends miss me ? Surely, but I don't have time to regret. The car was trying to slow down, but too late, either it was me or Nicole, it will kill someone. I jump foward. I push her out of the way and I close my eyes. Merely instants before the impact, I whisper.

'' -I'm sorry guys... ''

And everything went black.

Strangely, I felt no impact. No bones crushing, no horrible pain. Just nothing. I don't know if it really is a disappointment or not. I just thought that death would feel like death. Right now, it just feels like time pressed the pause button to take a coffee or something. I'm probably still dead, but it is really weird. I realise something, I am thinking. Am I dead or not ? Am I in paradise ? Surely not, I don't think paradise is just darkness. God must have found my collection of anime. Maybe in purgatory, that makes the most sense, because it certainly does not feel like Hell, maybe we have to wait in line like in a hospital, waiting for our number to be called. Even in death, we can't dodge that bulls***, suddenly I hear the voice in the distance.

'' - Martin Johansson ''

'' -Yeah, that's my name, but just call me Marthy, are you God? Or are you Satan ? ''

'' -I am neither of them ''

'' -Oh, so you're a secretary, eh? ''

The voice laughed, I think it's a pretty good achievement, I made an unknown voice laugh.

'' -No, my boy, I am not here to claim your soul...yet. In fact, you are not even dead. ''

What ? How is that possible ? Am I in a coma?

'' -How ? I mean, this car killed me, right? Even if it did not, where am I and why am I here? ''

What is even happening anymore ? I should be dead, and if what this guy says is true, how am I alive ? Nothing in this makes sense, if I was alive, I should wake up, probably in a hospital bed, probably coming out of a long coma, and I'll maybe be in rehabilitation for years. Yeah, sounds like fun.

'' - No this car didn't killed you, you exploded through time and space. ''

'' - Ok that explains everything... I just exploded through time and...WHAT THE F***? ''

'' -Language ''

'' -Oops, sorry... ''

'' - As I was saying, yes, I know you must be confused, but let me explain, when the car crushed you, something very rare happened, your soul instead of going in the afterlife, went passed it right into my domain. I'll make you an offer, one that almost none living being ever had, so consider her very seriously. Since your body in your home dimension has been destroyed, but your soul is still very alive. I'll propose to put you in another dimension, it was not your time, and I believe you will accomplish some great things in the world I have in mind. ''

Huh...What? Okay, let's take that point by point. What I thought is true, I am really dead in my world. Thanks for the false hope, asshole. Now I am really sure to never see Nicole, Nick and Tom again. He wants to put me in another dimension. Well, that could be very interesting. Better that, than be dead really. What other option do I really have ?

'' -Of course, I'll accept, mister, I'm not a moron, but what do you mean when you say I'll accomplish great things. I'm just a geek, there is no realistic way where I'd save the day. Nowhere else than in my fantasies. ''

'' - I'll explain that too, I think you may find that one really interesting. By traveling from a dimension to another, you become what we call a Paradox. Something that should not exist in that dimension. What is really interesting for you is that the limit of their reality does not really count on you. You could give the law of gravity the middle finger and start to fly for exemple, or the law of reality and create objects out of nothing, or the law of logic and start to shoot lasers with your eyes. You have a lot of possibility in your hands. Normally, my job is to get rid of Paradoxes, because most of them causes nothing but trouble, but I think you can be really usefull, so I'll make an exemption for you. ''

Wow, that was awesome, but do I really want that kind of life ? Hell yeah, but where will he led me? I'll go wherever he will want me to go. I can't wait.

'' - Cool ! So when do I go? ''

'' -Now. ''

Once again everything went dark.

I feel like I'm falling, was that the feeling of interdimensional traveling? I hope so, wait...no. I feel air. I don't think there is air in space, or between dimensions. I open my eyes, and see the clouds. Oh, they were pretty, I was scared I would never see them again. I turn my head and see buildings, oh, how I missed them. Wait. What. Oh god.

'' -SHIIIIIITTTTTTTTT! ''

I was falling, from very, very high. I am going to die, again. God Damn It ! I'm panicking, I am going to hit the ground really soon, I close my eyes once again, and brace myself for impact.

Let me tell you, an impact there has been, it hurts like hell, but apparently I am not dead. Thankfully, that would had been a really short new life. I am stuck to the ground. Well, what a nice way to start. I force myself of the road, and look at myself for a bit. I was intact, no broken bones, not horribly disfigured, I was fine strangely. Was that one of the power of a Paradox too ?

Man, I must have created some panick in the town. I caused a crater, and I was in the middle of it. Strangely, from what I saw, it looked and felt like California, but their was something off...of about it. It's another dimension, I must tell that to myself, but the similarities are really strange.

Then I heard some sounds coming from the outside, it's sounded like voices, but they were familiar. I don't know where I could of heard them. I begin to climb out of the hole, suddenly an arm grab me and pull me out of it. From the few seconds I could see it, the arm seemed robotic.

I drag myself on the ground for a bit, dizzy, and I caught only a part of what the person were saying.

'' - It's just a kid ? How in the world a kid could cause that ? ''

'' - It's not like we were that much older than him, but you're right, it's certainly strange, but not impossible. ''

'' - He may be an alien, or even better, an brain-eating robot ! ''

'' - Let's start by getting him on his feet, don't we ? He seems a bit confused. ''

I started to get myself on my feet when I got caught in a way too familiar ribs crushing hug. The voice coming soon after, he knew it way too well.

'' - Welcome to earth friend ! You'll see it's Fan-Tas-Tic! ''

'' - Let him go Starfire, we don't want him to die...yet. ''

Starfire? Oh no... It can't be ! It's impossible! I shy away from the hug, and take clearly this time at the group. I recognize each one of them. I don't know if I felt honoured or really intimidated. I had before my eyes, my childhood heroes. The Teen Titans.

 **And that's it for the first chapter of this story !**

 **I was impatient to start this story, so I made that chapter. If you want the story about Nick Landon, read my other story going on** _ **Underland Chronicles : The Warrior and The Brain.**_ **But it isn't needed to enjoy this one.**

 **If you read both of them, you probably know where I am going with this. Yeah, in the future there will be a story with Tom. For the instance, it would be on Five Night at Freddy's.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the beginning of this story. If you liked or not, please take time to leave a review, it's always appreciated.**

 **Bye ^-^ Xenofan1**


	2. First Challenge

**I do NOT own the Teen Titans, it's the propriety of DC, the creators of the show and of the creators of the comic books.**

Jump City,

I can't believe it. It's so cool ! Before my own eyes, there are my childhood heroes ! Calm down Marthy. Now is no time to get fanboyish. Let's look at them. As expected the five of them were there. I have to try and determine not where I am, when am I ? There is no Terra, so it's either before or after that period. If it's before, at least I'd know what to expect, but it'd be a bit weird to look at her in the face, and I'd know that she was a traitor, and really in the time continuum, it would not make a lot of sense for me to arrive in the past. Even if it was possible, I don't think the Voice would like to give that kind of effort, so I think it's most possible that I am probably after these events.

I look at the team, there is Robin, the leader, and side-kick of the caped crusader, still in his iconic acrobat suit. Then, there was Beast Boy, the green metamorph of the team, he's the unfunny comedian of the group. There is Starfire, the alien, with her famous ribs crushing bear hug that I experienced earlier. From what I actually remember from the show, she is the love interest of Robin. Then came Cyborg, the car loving, technician and muscles of the team. The last one but not the least, the mysterious Raven, daughter of the demon Trigon.

I'm still surprised I remember all of that, it's been quite a long time since I last watched the show. I see Robin approaching me with his serious face, I have to act like I don't know him, that is probably gonne be the hardest part.

\- '' Hello, my name's Robin, and the others are with me. We are the Teen Titans. ''

\- '' The Teen Titans ? Doesn't ring a bell, who are the others''

They all looked at me with some curiosity, and I sense maybe a bit of mefiance. I don't blame them. I mean, I just fell from the sky, without any visible injuries. I'd be cautious around a guy like this too.

\- '' In order, these are Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. Sorry for not making better introductions, we'd like you to follow us so we can test your condi- ''

Suddenly a giant burst of explosion occured, my ears hurt for a few seconds and I throw myself on the ground. What is happening. My hearing is now buzzing. I see the Titans assemble and see Robin shouting something, he must have said his famous line. So I guess it's a bad guy that arrived. What were the odds? My hearing starts to come back, and I can hear the fighting going on, and it doesn't sound good for the team. I must go help them, wasn't that why I was send here in the first place ? Still on the ground, I decide to test my powers. What did the guy said earlier ? Pretty much anything imaginable. I decide to think of a rock, first of all, and I higher my hands. Doesn't work, come on ! I must look like an idiot ! I take a big breath, calm myself, and try again. I imagine a rock, thinking of every aspect of a rock, then suddenly, a rock appeared out of nowhere. Hell yeah! Time to be a hero !

I run through the streets of Jump City, it's pretty easy to guess where they are. Just follow the trail of destroyed cars and streets. The fighting sounds are getting closer but weaker, I have to get here quick.

I arrive on the scene of the battle to see most of the Titans down, with Raven fighting what I think is Doctor Light ? He shoots light energy on Raven, but she uses a shield to block it. She seems tired, I have to do something and quick. I sneak around the bad guy who is still busy trying to break Raven's defence. Okay, okay, I have to distract him. I imagine a steel beam. It appears in the air, and I lift it with my powers. Then I shout :

\- '' Hey ! Light Bulb ! Catch ! ''

I throw it, the villain turned himself around and just managed to dodged the object. Before he as any time to react, I continue and shoot laser out of my eyes. Like Cyclops from the X-Men, I do not know how I just did that. It just comes naturally. I think my luck just ran out, when I finally stop firing, I feel suddenly really tired. It leaves an oppening to Doctor Light to shoot a ray to me. I place my arms in X in front on me as protection, but the ray hit me and send me flying backward. I end up hitting a wall. The pain. I'm not in agony, but my arms and my back still horribly hurt.

The good news is that my distraction gave time to Raven to counter-attack. She said her incantation then throwed a bunch of objects at the criminal that send him flying, he fell inconscious. We won. Well, maybe more _they_ than _we_ because basically, I arrived more in the last 30 seconds of the fight, but in a way, I may have saved the situation, but maybe that they would had reversed the situation and win once again. Oh well. I'm still glad that I helped.

I take a moment to get up, it hurts like hell, but like I said, I expected worse, so I guess I should be glad that I am okay. I just fought a villain with the Teen Titans, that's insane. Never in my life did I ever felt so proud of myself. I walk towards them, when I notice that they were looking at me. Raven was the closest to me, she looked at me and simply said

\- ''...Thanks. ''

She then continued her way towards the groupe. Cyborg grabbed Doctor Light and gave him to the police who took him in the car and went away. Now the ambiance was really awkward. Beast Boy was the first to talk.

\- '' Soooo... What do we do with him now ? ''

Robin looked at him, then at me with a severe look on his face.

\- '' Now, we have a bigger reason to examinate him. We have to make sure he isn't a threat. ''

Well that made sense, it's just a bit weird that they didn't even asked my name, they directly went to the _examination_ phase. It's a bit weird, but I think I can find some sort of logic in that. If they would find me to be a menace they would have to kick my butt, so there would not be real point to know me. So I guess I'll just have to wait until they search what they want to know. I have to remember, I have to play like I know nothing, if I mention something like Slade or Terra, things would get very ugly for me. So, I have to be very careful about what I say and do in their presence. I'm don't listen to what they say, but I quickly lose consciousness after that.

Teen Titans Tower

Oh, god, where am I? Why does my head hurt so much ? I look around to observe my environment, it looks like an hospital room, or an infirmary. Okay, let's think about what happened when I blacked out. They most likely brought me to the Tower, which is freaking awesome, but like earlier, no time for fanboying. How much time was I out ? That's the question right there.

No one seems to be here. Okay, I'll try to stand up and...OW! I lay down in the bed in pain. Why does my body hurt so much? Then suddenly I see a note on the table on my left, despite the pain, I go and take it. I didn't recognize the writing but I still read.

'' _Dear Marthy,_

 _If you read this, it means that you are now in horrible pain. Don't worry, that's normal. It's just a fact I forgot to tell you earlier. Your body is now adapting itself to a new environment. If not, you would be getting sick, and hurt all the time. So it's a good thing. And if you want to live, please, keep your name a secret. Don't tell it to ANYONE, call yourself anything you want, but please anything but your real name._

 _With Love_

 _The Voice, XOXO ''_

What the hell ? I don't remember being this familiar with this guy... Wait, that's not the problem right there ! What does he mean by my body is adapting ? Am I going to turn into a mutant ? Will I look like Beast Boy, oh by the love of god no ! Everything but that ! No offence to him, but green isn't really my color. I will have to cope with that for a bit I think.

When suddenly I hear the door opening. The first one that I see entering is Starfire, oh no, I know what's coming... I see her almost shining with joy when she see mee awake. She fly towards me and crush me in her hug. I'll compare my immediate pain, as being crushed by Godzilla, then getting rolled over by ten successive bulldozers. Seeing me grince from pain, she released me from her bear hug.

\- '' Oh sorry dear friend, I was just so happy to see you awaken that... ''

\- '' Oh, you're forgiven, no hurt has been done ''

She smiled and exited the room, a few minutes later the rest of them, excepting Robin for some reason has entered the room. I don't know why, but seeing them there, in this room, is a lot more impactful in my head than earlier in the streets. I don't know why, maybe that earlier, everything else was so overwhelming that a few cartoon characters being real wasn't a big deal at that point ? I don't know the reason, but seeing there in group made me realise the reality of the situation. It's really strange to say the least, I don't how to feel about this. Should I feel nostalgic, destroyed, fanboyish, how should I react ? I feel so confused about the situation, all I'm able to do is just mutter.

\- '' So... you're all real, huh ? ''

Damn... Did I just said that out loud ? They all look at me, yeah, I really screwed up. Beast Boy starts to laugh.

\- '' Nah, we're the Christmas Ghosts. Past, Present, Future and... Robot-Christmas. Seriously dude, why wouldn't we be ? ''

I just scratch my head, trying to come up with an answer. I suppose I will have to play with the amnesia and the fact that I fell from the sky thing.

\- '' Well, I thought that were all from my imagination probably due to my fall on the ground. I should had known that you were, I don't even have enough imagination to create those kind of things. ''

I realise it may have sounded like an insult, but they don't seem like they took offence so I think it's okay.

Cyborg just sighed, and look at his arm. I guess it has a clock in it. I mean, he is a cyborg, it's gotta be included somewhere, right ? He looks at me and says.

\- '' Robin said that he wanted to meet you, in private, you don't want to keep him waiting, he's a bit irritable when people keep him waiting. ''

I just nod, of course the leader would want to see me. I wonder if they already tested me when I was sleeping. I suppose it's not really important right now. Covincing Robin that I am not a threat to the city, nor a spy to a random criminal organisation is going to be the tricky part. Since Terra, I'll guess that the group will be a lot more careful on who they trust. Personally, I know that I'd never betray them, but they don't know that.

There is a lot of mysteries in this world, who is this girl that looked like Terra? Is it really Terra or just some girl ? Is Slade really gone, or was it just another of his sladebots? I figure, that while I'm there, I should help them discover all of this.

I look at Cyborg with a serious look on my face, ready to face what this world has to make me face.

-'' Lead the way.''

 **And that is it for the second chapter of** _ **Teen Titans and the Paradox**_ **!**

 **I hope you enjoy this story, thank you a lot for those reading it.**

 **If you enjoyed it, or not. Please leave a review, to see what I did good, and what is left to improve.**

 **Have a good time, and goodbye until the next chapter ! Xenofan1**


End file.
